


Love Endures

by YuiMukami



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon - Video Game, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMukami/pseuds/YuiMukami
Summary: After being taken captive by the Tsukinamis, Ruki begins to push Yui away, knowing he can't allow himself to admit his feelings for her if he wants to remain loyal to Karlheinz. Yui doesn't understand why and she ends up receiving some advice and support from Ruki's younger brothers.





	Love Endures

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Ruki's Dark Fate route - somewhere in the Dark section. I really love how Kou, Yuuma, and Azusa support Yui and her love for Ruki like they've accepted her as part of their family and I tried to show that!

            Yui paced back and forth nervously in front of the door that led to the room Ruki was using. She wanted to check on him again, but she was also afraid of bothering him. He’d already yelled at her once this morning. She was worried about his injuries, but she also missed him. Carla and Shin never let her stay in the dungeons to visit with Kou and the others for very long and there was no way she was going to approach the founders to ease her loneliness. So that left taking her chances with an angry Ruki; although, she didn’t understand why he had suddenly become so hostile. She figured it was because he was angry with her for not escaping when he told her to.

            “He can’t still be angry about that though,” she said to herself with a sigh. “It’s already been a while since then.” She paused and anxiously stared at the bedroom door. “I can’t do much, but I still want to be there for him and help him in any way I can.” She let out another sigh. “I’m probably just a bother and that’s why he’s angry...” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before making up her mind. Her worry for Ruki outweighed her fear of being rejected. “Ruki-san,” she said as she knocked softly on the door, “I’m coming in.” She opened the door and stepped inside. The dark-haired vampire was lying on the bed. At first, Yui thought he might have been sleeping, but his cold blue-gray eyes flicked to meet hers the second she entered the room.

            “I seem to recall telling you not to bother me again,” he said, his tone emotionless and cold. Yui swallowed nervously.

            “I-I know, but I’m worried about you, Ruki-san.” She hesitantly took a step forward, but froze when the vampire sat up and glared at her. “I wanted to check on your injuries.” She scanned his face for even the tiniest hint of the old Ruki, the one she had come to love. But his cold eyes were dead and she couldn’t read his expression. He had completely shut her out.

            “I am a vampire,” he replied. “How many times do I have to tell you until you get it through your head?”

            “Y-yes, but –”

            “You’re just livestock. You have no right to approach me like this. I don’t need you.” His words hit her like a slap to the face. She almost wished he actually had slapped her instead. Still, she refused to give in.

            “Ruki-san...”

            “Get out,” was all Ruki said. Yui hesitated for a moment and he spoke again. “Get out, or else I’ll drain the blood from your entire body and kill you.”

            “If m-my blood can help you, then I –” The words died as she felt a lump grow in her throat. Ruki hadn’t even blinked; he just continued to stare coldly at her. She looked down, not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she choked out as she turned around and left the room. She didn’t linger outside the door this time. She ran down the hall, not even paying attention to where she was going. Yui paused at the end of the long hallway to wipe at her eyes with her sleeve. She wanted to see Kou and the others, but she didn’t want to tell them about her fights with Ruki. She was contemplating what to say when she spotted the younger of the two First Bloods strolling down the hall towards the front entrance. An idea suddenly came to her and she trotted over to meet him. “Shin-kun!” The First Blood stopped and turned around at the sound of his name.

            “Oh, it’s you,” he said with a grin. “I thought you were with that vampire.” Yui looked away and stared at the floor.

            “Umm... He’s resting right now,” she lamely came up with an excuse. Shin was staring at her as if he could see right through her. She cleared her throat before speaking again. “I was wondering if I could use the kitchen. I’d like to visit Kou-kun and the others and I thought it would be a good idea to make lunch for us.”

            “Sure, go right ahead,” Shin replied. Yui’s eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. “I’ll let Nii-san know, so don’t worry about it.” He flashed her a grin and Yui found herself returning it with a grin of her own.

            “Thank you, Shin-kun,” she said.

            “Sure, sure,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “You know where it is, yeah?”

            “Yeah!” She had already begun to skip down the hall towards the kitchen, completely unaware the First Blood was watching her every move.

 

~~

 

            “I brought lunch for everyone,” Yui announced as she entered the dungeons and approached the cell where the founders were keeping Kou, Yuuma, and Azusa. “Shin-kun let me use the kitchen!”

            “Waaaa Masokitty made us food! I’m so happy!!” Despite the situation he was in, Kou hadn’t seemed to have lost his usual carefree mood. He grinned at her through the bars of the cell.

            “How’d you manage to convince him to let you do that?” Yuuma asked as he stood up.

            “I asked and he just agreed,” Yui replied cheerfully. She began to hand the brothers the plates she was carrying through the bars. She sat down on the floor with her own plate of food as close as she could get to the cell. The brothers did the same.

            “It’s... good to see you... Eve,” Azusa said with a small smile.

            “Are you guys doing okay down here?” Yui asked.

            “We’re alright,” Yuuma replied with a shrug. “Not much we can do for now.”

            “I’m sorry,” Yui murmured.

            “What are you apologizing for?” Yuuma questioned. “It’s not your fault.”

            “But – ”

            “No ‘buts’!” Kou interrupted. “You’re doing the best you can.” His reassuring smile didn’t do much to relieve the guilt she still felt. Kou tipped his head to the side. “How’s Ruki-kun doing? His injuries any better?” Yui froze at his innocent question; Ruki’s cold, dead stare flashed through her mind.

            “H-he’s healing pretty quickly,” she replied quietly, unable to meet Kou’s gaze anymore.

            “Ruki’s so lucky to have you taking care of him,” Yuuma said, clearly not sensing her sudden change in mood. Yui stared at the ground. She couldn’t think of a reply.

            “Eve?” Azusa reached out between the bars to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. “Why... are you... crying?”

            “Oi, Yuuma-kun! You made her cry!” Kou teased his brother.

            “I didn’t do anything!” Yuuma shouted. “All I said was Ruki’s lucky to have her!” Yui couldn’t stop the sobs that were now coming out. Kou inched forward and gently took her hand. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes.

            “Masokitty, what’s wrong?” His tone was gentle and his blue eyes were concerned.

            “I-it’s just that Ruki-san has been...” She explained the situation through her tears, the three vampires listening intently. When she finished, she wiped at her eyes, no longer crying, but still sniffling occasionally.

            “Geez, for someone so smart, Ruki sure can be an idiot sometimes,” Yuuma grumbled.

            “I think... he’s upset... since he knows... he can’t become Adam... So, he’s... trying to push you away...” Azusa said.

“But that’s no excuse for how he’s been treating you,” Kou added as Yui stared at the ground miserably. “Ruki-kun cares about you. For sure.”

            “You think so?” Yui asked quietly. Kou nodded enthusiastically.

            “Of course! It’s pretty obvious from the way he looks at you when you’re not watching.” The blond vampire winked and Yui’s face immediately turned red.

            “Eve... it’ll be... okay...” Azusa tried to reassure her. He gave her a small smile that she returned hesitantly.

            “Hey, human girl!” Yui’s heart sank at the sound of Shin’s voice. He stood at the end of the hall, his arms crossed. “Time’s up. You can’t spend forever down there.” Yui looked back at the vampires.

            “Go on,” Yuuma said. “We’ll be alright down here.”

            “Yeah, don’t worry about us,” Kou said with a grin. “Just keep doing your best to take care of Ruki-kun.”

            “Thank you, guys,” she murmured as she stood and collected the now empty plates. She hated having to leave them behind, but no matter how friendly Shin appeared to be, she knew he would never let them out if she asked. She made her way over to the First Blood, who had already begun to stroll down the hall. She looked back at the brothers one last time before following after Shin. When they were sure she was gone, all three of them let out long sighs.

            “Poor Masokitty,” Kou said.

            “Man, if we weren’t stuck in this damn cell,” Yuuma growled. He kicked at the bars. “Ruki better get his shit together.” He let out another frustrated sigh and sat down.

            “I don’t... want to see... Eve cry anymore...” Azusa said, sitting down as well.

            “Yeah,” Kou agreed absentmindedly. He remained standing, gripping the cell bars with one hand, staring at the hallway where Yui had disappeared. “She loves him. And he knows what it would mean if he admitted to himself that he’s fallen in love with her too.” Yuuma and Azusa nodded solemnly in agreement. Feeling helpless, the three vampires fell silent, the somber atmosphere hanging over them like a dark cloud.


End file.
